Something
Prologue This story is not real. I know, it might be stupid to say that in the prologue. But I thought it might be a smart idea. So without further ado, let's get started! The Start I'm not sure if I should play Minecraft anymore. I've just had one of the most dramatic experiences in my entire history of living. It all started on the 7th of July. As it was rainy outside, I decided to boot up my computer. It was a pretty old computer, but it would do for entertainment. It took a few seconds for it to boot up. With excitement, I clicked the Minecraft icon and the game started up. When the screen loaded, it read 'Minecraft 1.8.4' which was weird. I swore I clicked on 'Latest Version'. I thought it was a bug. I mean, bugs happen all the time in games, right? Anyway, I proceeded to creating the world. I decided to generate structures and keep cheats off. I also kept the bonus chest off. And so, with a warmth in my chest, I clicked 'Create New World'. The First Complication I spawned. and it was a good spawn, too. I spawned near some trees, a river, caves and... a bonus chest? I swear I kept the bonus chest option off, so why is there a bonus chest? Now I know that I'm not crazy. Something strange is going on here. I decided to ignore it and tried not to be afraid. And I proceeded to open the chest. It contained 4 logs, a stone pickaxe, a diamond sword and a piece of paper. I hovered my cursor over the paper and the title read "Let me show you something exciting". I wondered why the title was like that. I mean, this paper is naturally generated. Why would its title be altered? I wanted to know more about why this is happening. So I looked at the Minecraft forums. And I searched 'Something'. Only one result showed up. I clicked on it, and this showed up; 'It appears that a slight mistake in the programming files of Minecraft has forged an invalid debug state, in where a ghost-like figure known as "Something" can be found. Its first sightings could either be a renamed piece of paper, an unexpected graphical glitch/render distance change, a version misplacement, overused/new cave sounds, lighting in caves with no light source and burning/leafless trees. Me and the Mojang team are working on getting the problem managed, but in the meantime, hold tight and don't let him keep an eye on you. Hold tight.' -Jens Bergensten That certainly was weird. I've never seen anything like that in the forums. I stopped playing Minecraft after I heard this message. A month later, and I got an email from the Minecraft forums. I clicked on the link. It leads to this: 'Voxelcraft' "Me and the Mojang team have figured out what is happening with the game. Minecraft will be temporarily suspended until we can get the situation fixed. But Notch, Dinnerbone and I have created a standalone version of Minecraft called 'Voxelcraft'. This game will suit your needs until Minecraft is fixed. Click the link below to begin your download." -Jens Bergensten I was about to click the link when I noticed the scroll bar was at the top. It must've been an inch in size. because it took a while to scroll all the way to the bottom. When I met the bottom of the page, It presented me with this text: これは、あなたがのために来たものです。 助けて。私は自由を付与する必要があります。この休止状態から私を保存。 It was in Japanese. It looked promising enough to translate, so I did so. It displayed this: This is what you came for. help me. I must be granted freedom. Save me from this dormant state. I was scared as hell. I mean, who wouldn't be? The Second Complication I was creeped out when I saw this. But I forced myself to click on the link. That proved to be my undoing. After I clicked the link, I could have sworn I saw a text saying: I wAnT to SHoW yOu.... SOmeThINg. I barely saw it. But I thought it was a joke or some random thing. Anyway, I proceeded to downloading Voxelcraft. It was a quick download. I mean QUICK. It only took 15 seconds to download the 516 MB file. I ignored it and clicked on the desktop icon. I didn't know what I was doing because I realized it didn't go through a wizard or anything. It just skipped straight to the desktop icon. I was worried for a second. But I thought it was an automatic thing. Emphasis on THOUGHT. It took 4 seconds for it to load. When it loaded, It had only three buttons, Play, Settings and Quit Game. I clicked on 'Play'. But, I saw in the corner of my eye, the splash text said; This is certainly something! I thought Mojang was making a joke. I mean, they knew about Something's name. (As said in the note above). So they might be making a joke. I refocused on the game. It had 2 buttons, Singleplayer and Multiplayer. I clicked on singleplayer. I'm going to skip all the boring parts of the story so I can get to the main complication. After I generated the world (Generate structures on, Bonus chest off, Cheats off) I saw the world generated instantaneously. Which was not so surprising. I figured that if the download speed is incredible, then the generation speed must be, too. The Strange World (Third Complication) When the world loaded, I found myself in a forest. The graphics and whatnot looked great. The fps was at 170 and the... Bonus Chest? Well, this again. I opened the bonus chest, it contained all of the regular essentials of a normal bonus chest. I thought it was a bug. I mean, no game is perfect, right? Anyway, I withdrew all the items and started to punch down a tree. (There was an axe in the chest, but I didn't want to waste its durability.) It took about half a second longer than usual. After punching down 16 trees (Giving me 72 wood) I crafted it into planks. It gave me 288 planks. Enough for a medium sized house. 10 minutes later, after my house was constructed, I wanted to go hunting. I crafted a wooden sword and started to chop. After a third mob, I noticed something in the fog. It lasted for a split second until my render distance changed to Low. I reset the render distance and tried to pursue the player. This "player" turned out to be obsidian blocks. I wanted to call it a day and rush back to my house. After I ran back, I noticed something. A sign. "YoU'vE dOnE SomEtHiNg wRoNg" I wasn't scared anymore, I was angry. I typed into my chat, hoping to contact this person. Get the hell out of my world! <41> I cAn'T Get out! This is starting to get ridiculous! <41> It mIgHt bE, BuT yOu fOrgOt tO... What did I forget? Something? <41> nO... What is it then? Silence for a few seconds. Then, a screen flashed up. It said, tO sAvE mE fRoM ThiS DoRmANt StAtE... The game crashed. And I was left with my desktop. Email I E-mailed Jeb. These were the contents: Jeb, I know this might sound crazy, but I managed to contact this "Something". I need assistance, because I don't know why he was in my world or what he wanted. Please tell me what to do. I sended. And when I pressed the button, another screen flashed up. It said, I cAnT lEt yOu Do tHaT... I was up to here with this guy. I wanted to finish him. Killing "Something" I logged onto Voxelcraft. And created a world. I put in creative and cheats on. When I logged on, I saw a pinkish-white player standing in front of me. I talked to it. WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT FROM ME, YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH? <41> dOn'T cAlL Me tHaT... I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT! <41> yOu cAn'T... GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WORLD BEFORE I CHOP YOU TO SHREDS! <41> vErY wElL tHeN... <41> If yOu wAnT tO GeT rId Of mE... The figure turned around. His face... Oh God have mercy on his face.... The face was mostly pink, with green holes in it. <41> YoU wIlL hAvE tO Do iT bY fOrCe! Something teleported me to some sort of hull. It was completely black, with some levers and other things. I was given a diamond sword. <41> eN gUaRdE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WORLD! We both ran at eachother, each ready to strike. The Battle Something struck first. He missed me. I counterattacked and struck back. I hit him, and he... Was leaking blood? Voxelcraft is too weird for me. Anyway when I was fighting, I realized where this all started... The world. I logged onto Minecraft. Loading the start screen. Looking back at this story, "It all started on the 7th of July. As it was rainy outside, I decided to boot up my computer. It was a pretty old computer, but it would do for entertainment. It took a few seconds for it to boot up. With excitement, I clicked the Minecraft icon and the game started up. When the screen loaded, it read 'Minecraft 1.8.4' which was weird. I swore I clicked on 'Latest Version'." I knew what I had to do. I logged onto Minecraft, Settling my cursor onto the "Delete World" option. Before I could do anything, a godawful screeching voice filled my headphones. "YOU SH-HOULD NOT BE HERE" I tried my best to ignore the voice, but the screeching distracted me. "YOU NEED TO JOIN ME WHILE I GO ON MY PATH TO DESTINY" Oh god... Please end this... "COME ON..." The screeching finally stopped. I was about to click on the delete world option, but then another thing hit me, "You should not be here, you need to join me while I go on my path to destiny, come on, this is what you came for, help me, I must be granted freedom... Save me from this dormant state" The two messages were the same... they fit perfectly. I defocused on that for a minute, but before I could click on the delete option... Something appeared on my desktop, eating the Minecraft icon. I just about had it. I yelled at my computer, trying to get him out of my sight. "LISTEN, I NEED YOU GONE! I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE! I WILL FREE YOU FROM THIS DORMANT STATE! JUST PLEASE! LEAVE ME IN PEACE!" Something stopped. He slowly stared at my computer screen. Those green holes... They caught me off guard. Something ran towards the computer screen, faster and faster. After a minute, he jumped out of the computer screen and landed on me. He looked away from me, went to my backyard and he tied a noose. I didn't know what he was doing. He tucked his neck under the noose, and after a minute, he said something, "You couldn't save me, I must do what I can." he jumped. I still remember that sound he made while I was watching him choke to death. He died. And after a minute, he dissolved into black air. The noose also disappeared. I saw my computer flicker, and after a minute, The Minecraft logo appeared. And Voxelcraft disappeared. I unscrewed the battery on my laptop. Never getting near it again, even though my stuff and other files are on there and even though it was all over, I couldn't get near it. I never told anybody, and I wonder to this day, Was this all just a nightmare? What do you think? Is this possible it could've been real? Category:Trollpasta Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Yoshfico123